


A Cloudburst Dalliance

by Kiraly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/pseuds/Kiraly
Summary: A sudden rainstorm disrupts all of Yuri's plans for their last day of vacation. Otabek doesn't seem to mind.





	A Cloudburst Dalliance

**Author's Note:**

> What to do when one of your fandoms is drowning in sadness: write fluffy self-indulgent rain kisses for one of your other fandoms. 
> 
> As you can probably tell from the tags, this takes place several years after season 1, so Yuri and Otabek are probably 20 and 22/23 respectively.

"I did tell you it was going to rain, Yura."

Yuri growls into the back of Otabek's neck, since his boyfriend won't be able to see him glaring. Otabek won't be able to hear the growl, either, not over the roar of the motorcycle. But at least he'll feel the huff of warm air against his neck. Yuri is annoyed, and he wants Beka to know, dammit. It's their last free day before vacation ends and training starts again, and Yuri had wanted to make the most of it. Shopping. Lunch at their favorite place, with the tea Beka likes. And of course, a motorcycle ride to somewhere scenic. None of those plans accounted for rain.

But the clouds have been building ahead of them for a while now, and the first drops are starting to fall. They've gone far enough that it's too late to turn back and beat the storm. The only choice left is whether they should stop somewhere and try to wait it out, or ride for home as fast as the bike—and the speed limit, which Beka insists on following—allows. Otabek's shoulders tense with the weight of that decision, so Yuri chooses for him. 

"Look for somewhere to pull over," he says, close enough to Otabek's ear that it should carry over the engine noises. Otabek has told him a thousand times how dangerous it can be to get caught out on the bike in a storm. It's not worth the risk.

The rain has started in earnest by the time Otabek finds a place. Yuri doesn't know why someone put a bus shelter on an out-of-the-way stretch of road like this one, but the overgrown structure is enough to keep at least some of the weather at bay. Otabek parks the motorcycle right underneath the overhang and swings his leg over the side.

"Are you all right?" he asks, taking off his helmet and giving Yuri a searching look. His hair is sticking out in all directions, which somehow manages to look devastatingly attractive. "I hope this will be enough shelter."

Yuri is not  _ all right _ , he’s  _ pissed  _ at this shitty weather that's ruining all his plans. He wants to snarl, maybe kick something or shout at someone. But there's no one here but Otabek, and Yuri doesn't want to shout at  _ him _ . So he balls his fists, grits his teeth, and drops his head onto Otabek's shoulder with a groan of frustration. "ThisfuckinsucksIHATEIT," he grumbles.

"Hmm." Otabek pulls him closer, wrapping one arm around him and raising the other to stroke his hair. "I have no idea what you said, but I get the gist." He presses a kiss to Yuri's ear—it tickles, and it's almost annoying how much Yuri likes it—and settles back to lean on the bike. Like he’s prepared to wait for as long as it takes for Yuri to find his words—or for the rain to stop.

"I just," Yuri says, still pressed against Otabek, "wanted today to be perfect." And there's nothing perfect about soggy clothes or being trapped under a leaky bus shelter. They would have been better off staying in the hotel all day.

But Otabek doesn't seem to care about any of that. "Who says it isn't perfect?" He pulls Yuri closer, so he's practically sitting on his lap. "You're here," he whispers in Yuri's ear, "and I'm here." He smiles. "Seems pretty perfect to me."

Of course Yuri can't let a cheesy line like that go unanswered. So he covers Otabek's mouth with his own, pushing him back until he's sitting on the bike. Yuri hoists himself up and swings his legs over so he can straddle Otabek's lap. It's a little awkward, but it’s worth it for the way Otabek kisses him back.

"Yura." Otabek breathes the name against his lips. He threads his fingers through Yuri's hair, tangling them in the golden strands. His thumb caresses Yuri's jaw; a scratch of stubble reminds him that he forgot to shave this morning. Otabek doesn't seem to mind, though. When they break the kiss, Otabek's lips linger on Yuri's chin. He trails them along the jawline, peppering tiny kisses as he goes. They reach the hollow of Yuri's throat, and he lets out an involuntary moan.

"Fuck, Beka." It's embarrassing the way his voice comes out thick with longing. At least there's no one here to hear him but Otabek, who smiles against Yuri's skin. 

"Don't tempt me, Yura," he says. "This isn't a good place for it, but I might forget myself if you keep talking like that."

A laugh bursts out of Yuri, sharp and bright with suppressed delight. "Beka! Does that mean you want to fuck me on your motorcycle? In the rain?" He buries the laugh against Otabek's shoulder. "Such a goddamn sap."

He feels rather than hears Otabek's snort. "If that's your idea of sappy, I'd hate to see what you consider pornographic." The arms around Yuri tighten, and a few of Otabek's fingers slide up under his shirt. "Or maybe I'd like to see it."

There isn't much of him that Otabek  _ hasn't  _ seen, not after several years of friendship and another year and a half of dating. Still, Yuri likes to think he still has a few surprises left. "Would you?" He hitches himself higher up Otabek's lap. "I have wondered, you know. What's the point of having such a damn sexy motorcycle if you're going to leave it parked outside when you want to get laid?"

Otabek grimaces at that turn of phrase; he prefers the plainspoken version to any euphemism Yuri can come up with. But he gives the question some thought. "Well, probably because I'm not in the habit of having sex in public, Yura. And it's not like we can get the motorcycle in the elevator of our building. Or up the stairs."

Yuri is tempted to take that as a challenge. It  _ might  _ make it up the stairs. But they aren't exactly in a position to test that right now. And they  _ are  _ in a position to do something much more fun. "Yeah, but Beka...we're not in public right now." He punctuates the statement with a kiss. Otabek allows it, but he doesn't seem convinced.

"We're in a public bus shelter, Yura," he points out, "I don't know how you think it's not public."

Yuri waves this away. "There's no one around, and it's a fucking thunderstorm. We have this place to ourselves."

"Sure, right now. But there's no telling when a bus will come by." Otabek's thumb is hooked comfortably in the waistband of Yuri's jeans, not exactly pulling at them, but not shy in caressing his skin, either. He's thinking about it, Yuri realizes. Weighing the options. Otabek does that a lot, makes decisions after careful consideration. Yuri is just the opposite, of course—he likes to fly into things with no planning at all. But after all these years, he's learned that his decisions  _ do  _ affect other people. And the last thing he wants is to hurt Otabek.

So Yuri sighs against Otabek's mouth and kisses him deeply before saying, "Yeah. Probably better not to risk it. Besides, I wouldn't want to tire you out before we get back to the hotel. That bed is worth waiting for." 

Otabek rewards him with a chuckle. "Yeah. And it's much more comfortable than the bike." He rests his head against Yuri's shoulder and sighs. "Maybe we should try to take  _ that  _ to our apartment instead. I bet it could fit up the stairs."

Yuri grins. "Beka, I  _ know  _ you didn't just suggest stealing a piece of furniture from a hotel!" He can picture it, though: Otabek hauling a mattress down the stairs and through the lobby, trying to be sneaky, while Yuri flirts with the front desk employee as a distraction. It  _ might  _ work. If nothing else, it would make a good story someday. "Someone has been a bad influence on you."

"Hmm. I wonder who that could be?" Yuri pouts, and Otabek kisses him again.

The conversation continues, an easy back-and-forth interspersed with kisses, until the thunder grows distant and the rain slows. Eventually, Yuri plants a final kiss on Otabek's forehead and slides off his lap.

"Ready to go back?" Otabek asks. He stretches, revealing a tantalizing strip of bare skin between his shirt and his pants, and Yuri almost reconsiders the 'no sex on the motorcycle' decision. But the hotel is probably a much better option.

So Yuri just waits for Otabek to get on the motorcycle—facing forward, this time—and climbs up behind him. "Yeah. Come on, let's go test that bed out again. If we are going to steal it, we'd better make sure it's really worth the jail time."

He can hear Otabek’s laughter even over the rumble of the engine.


End file.
